Thinking About You
by jadiexox
Summary: Stiles should be overjoyed that Lydia finally agreed to be his girlfriend right? Well that's what he thought but since the new girl, Malia showed up, he can't stop thinking about her. He soon realises that all he wants is to be with her. Stiles/Malia. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

Chapter 1: New Girl

Stiles intertwined his fingers with Lydia as they walked through the school gates and into the hallway. This was the first time that they had walked in the school as a couple, so of course they were expecting strange looks. The loser Stiles dating the popular Lydia and as it was so soon after her breakup with Jackson but it wasn't like he had any trouble moving on either.

When they reached Lydia's locker, Jackson was there waiting. "So it is true. You're actually dating the loser."

"Leave us alone, Jackson." Lydia said rolling her eyes as she collected her books from her locker.

"Whatever, I just didn't know that are breakup hit you so hard that you had to date Stilinski." He laughed before walking off.

"Don't worry about him okay?" Lydia told Stiles.

"I'm not. I knew this would happen. I'm okay." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

—

Stiles walked into his maths class and spotted his best friend Scott and saw a spare seat next to him and made his way over. "Hey." Stiles said.

"Hey, how was coming into the school as Mr and Misses Stilinski?" Scott joked.

"It was fine and were not married." He said.

"Fine?" Scott asked.

"Well expect for Jackson but I don't care about that." He said brushing off Jackson's comments from earlier.

"Okay, well apparently were getting a new girl today who's really hot." Scott told him.

"What about Alison?" Stiles asked.

"Just cause I think a girl is hot doesn't mean I'm going to cheat on Alison, calm down." He said and Stiles nodded.

"Class, I would like you to meet your new classmate Malia Tate." The teacher announced. Malia blushed at the attention and walked down the isle to the spare seat that the teacher had pointed out which happened to be right next to Stiles.

Scott was right, she was hot.

"Hey, I-I'm Stiles." He said. He thought the nervousness of talking to girls would go away after getting a girlfriend but he was wrong.

"Malia." She smiled and the teacher started the lesson but Stiles couldn't focus not when the new hot chick was sitting right next to him.

—

At lunch Stiles went and sat with Alison and Scott. "Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey, Stiles. Where's Lydia?" Alison asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning." He said and as if on cue Lydia walks in and everyone looks and stops what there doing and looks at her, wondering if she's going to sit with her usual friends or with Stiles and his. Of course Stiles was silently praying she would sit with them but she didn't.

Stiles phone lit up with a text from Lydia, **I'm so sorry about that honey. I didn't want to do that to you but my friends are still my friends. I'm sorry. Forgive me? **

Stiles replied with a quick and simple, **Yeah I get it. Don't worry, of course I forgive you. Talk to you later xx. **

After the room had returned back to there conversations Scott saw Malia walk in. "Hey look it's the new girl from maths class."

"Yeah she's in my history class. Should we invite her over here?" Alison asked.

"Yes." Stiles said way to quickly but Scott and Alison didn't notice.

"Okay." Alison said, "Hey Malia! Over here!" She called out and Malia saw her and smiled and started making her way over.

"Hey thanks for letting me sit with you guys." Malia said as she sat down.

"No problem, I was new once." Alison laughed.

—

After School Stiles waited for Lydia by his Jeep in the parking lot. "Hey, Stiles." Malia said from behind him, scaring him.

"God you scared the crap out of me!" He said.

"Oh sorry. Who are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Uh, my girlfriend. She has PE last so that's why she's late." He explained.

"Oh." Malia said, and Stiles tried his hardest to pretend he didn't hear the sadness in her voice.

"Why did you come over here?" Stiles asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, that's right! I wanted to ask what bus goes to the mall?" She asks.

"Uh, it just left." He said looking over to the bus that was driving off.

"Oh, thanks anyway, I'm just going to call my Dad to pick me up." Malia said.

Malia started dialling when Lydia showed. "Hey honey." She greeted Stiles with a kiss on the cheek. Malia tried her best not to puke.

"Hey uh, Lydia this is the new girl, Malia and Malia this is my girlfriend Lydia." Stiles introduced them.

"Hey." Malia said. She didn't like her. She knew it was just because she was Stiles's girlfriend. She had only been here for a day and she already liked him. Malia also knew that's not a good enough reason to not like someone so she didn't show it.

"Hey, see you around." Lydia said before hopping into Stiles jeep.

"See you later, Malia." Stiles said.

"Bye." She replied and he got into his Jeep and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2: Warning

Chapter 2: Warning.

The next day, Stiles was walking Lydia to her class when he saw Malia struggling to open her locker.

"Should we go help her?" He asked Lydia.

"Nah, she'll get it." She said,"Doesn't matter anyway. Looks like Jacksons helping her. Poor girl." She said, at little sympathy in her voice at the end.

"Yeah. Poor Malia." Stiles said. He felt a little jealously rise up him but before anything that he could feel guilty for was there he pushed it away.

—

Malia had been trying to open her locker for ages. She had the put the code in a million times but it never worked. She was getting so frustrated. She also hated all the laughs she was getting as people were walking by.

She was about to give up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Need help?" She heard a male's voice say from behind her.

"Uh, yeah. I can't get this to unlock. I've put the code in like a million times. It still won't work." She explained.

"Yeah uh, you have to push it down while you're putting the code in." He explained.

"Oh! Of course! Thank you so much." She thanked him.

"No problem, I'm Jackson." He said.

"Malia. Thanks again. I'll see you around, Jackson." She said before running off to class.

—

At lunch, Malia sat with Scott, Alison and Stiles again. They were talking about nothing until Stiles asked Malia,"So your locker wasn't working this morning?"

"Yeah but this guy, Jackson I think helped me." She explained and Scott and Alison shared worried expressions.

"Stay away from him, Malia. He's bad news. He's Lydia's ex-boyfriend." Alison warned her.

"Oh really? He seemed really nice." Malia said, frowning.

"Yeah, but he's not. So just stay away for him." Stiles said, a little more aggressive than he thought it would come out. Scott gave him a weird look.

"Thanks for the warning." Malia said.

"Your welcome." Alison and Stiles said at the same time.

"Oh she meant you." Stiles muttered.

—

After lunch, Stiles walked Malia to her science class because it was just a couple of doors down from his History class.

"See you later, Malia." Stiles said.

"Wait, could you um give me a ride home? My dad's working." Malia asked. She knew she could catch the bus, but she wanted to spend more time with Stiles.

"Uh, I only have room for two in my jeep and I'm already giving Lydia a ride. I'm really sorry." He told her and it was true. He didn't know why, but he felt really bad and actually kinda of wanted her in the car with him instead of Lydia.

"Right, of course." Malia said before walking into class quickly.

—

After school, Malia walked out of school and to the bus stop. On her way, she saw Lydia and Stiles by his jeep. It looked like they were fighting about something. She obviously had no idea what, but when Lydia saw her, she shot her a death glare that made Malia flinch, so from that she thought that maybe it was about her.

_Maybe I should back off Stiles. _She thought. She didn't want end up being that really clingy friend that can't get over the fact he's already taken.


	3. Chapter 3: It's a Date

Chapter 3: It's a date.

Malia was at her locker, putting her books away. When she was about to walk away, Jackson came up to her, "Hey Malia." He greeted.

"Uh, hey." She said, feeling uncomfortable. Alison's warning came to mind from yesterday.

"So you fitting in well?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've made friends with Scott, Stiles and Alison." She told him.

"Oh, I'm sure they've would of said things about me." Jackson said.

"Yeah, actually they warned me to stay away from you. So I'-" Malia said before he cut her off.

"And you're going to believe them? You barely know them." He said.

"I barely know you." She said.

"Well, we can change that." He told her, "Look I bought these Taylor Swift Tickets back when I was with Lydia but she's with Stiles now."

_Thanks for the reminder._

"And maybe you wanna go with me? It's tomorrow night." He asked.

_Stay away from him. _Stiles words came back to her but so did her promise to herself to back off.

"Yeah, that'd be really cool." She agreed.

"Great! It starts at 10 but I'll pick you up at 8 so we get some dinner first." He told her.

"Okay, here's my number." She said and gave him her number.

"It's a date." He said before they both walked off to class.

_What did I just do?_

—

"Hey, Malia. Tomorrow, Stiles, Lydia, Scott and I are going to the movies. Wanna come?" Alison asked as they sat down for lunch.

"I can't. Sorry." Malia said praying they wouldn't ask why.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

_Damn it! _

"I uh, have a concert thing with this guy." She said.

"Oooo a date! Who's the guy?" Alison asked.

"Um, uh, no one." Malia said.

"Come on tell us!" Scott pressed.

"It's Jackson."

"WHAT?!" They all said at the same time.

"I know and I remembered what you said but, he had a spare ticket to Taylor Swift and he offered." Malia explained.

"You could of and should of said no." Stiles said and Malia frowned. Why does he care? She wasn't his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm going." She said.

"Going where?" Lydia asked sitting down.

_So now she sit's with us._

"Malia's going to a Taylor Swift concert with Jackson." Alison told her.

"What? That was my ticket!" Lydia said.

"I know but you guys aren't together anymore and he asked if I wanted to go with him." Malia explained.

"Whatever." Lydia said, standing up.

"Wait,where are you going?" Stiles asked standing up also.

"To talk to Jackson." Lydia replied not even bothering to look back and Stiles sighed.

—

Malia realised that Alison catches her bus. So on the ride home, they sat next to each other.

"I still can't you believe you're going out with him." Alison said.

"Would you let it go? It's not even a date. He had a spare ticket and asked me to go with him, and I said yes. That's it." Malia told her.

"I know, that's how it starts but I promise you in a week, when he's done with you. You'll be crying and eating ice cream by the phone waiting for him to call." She said.

"Alison.. Did you and Jackson have a thing before you and Scott?" Malia asked.

"Yes. But it was nothing okay? I was the new girl, the new shiny toy he hadn't broken yet and now you're that toy and when he's done he'll just put you back in the box." She told Malia. "This is my stop. Don't tell anyone. The only people who know are you, me and Jackson." Alison said before getting off the bus.


	4. Chapter 4: Failed Mission

Chapter 4: Failed Mission.

That night, Malia couldn't stop thinking about what Alison had told her. _Jackson and Alison? _After a night of overthinking things, she finally decided to go. It was just a concert and dinner.

—

Stiles couldn't stop thinking about Malia's date with Jackson. Why would she even consider going on a date with him? He broke up with Lydia with a text. He'll do the same to Malia. _I have to stop it. _

—

At school, Stiles dropped Lydia at her class. He started to walk away but Lydia grabbed his arm, "Where's my kiss?" She laughed.

"Oh, right sorry." He said and leaned in and kissed her.

"Keep it PG." Jackson said walking past them.

"Why do you even care, Jackson? You're dating Malia." Lydia said.

"Dating? No. She's hot so I asked her out, hoping to get lucky. I am not dating her." He clarified and Stiles had to restrain himself from punching him.

"You're such a douche." Lydia said before saying goodbye to Stiles and following Jackson into class.

—

After school, Stiles was waiting by his jeep for Lydia. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Malia alone about Jackson but when he saw her walking towards the bus stop he called her over.

"What is it Stiles? I'm going to miss my bus." Malia told him.

"Okay, I'll make it quick. I don't think you should go on the date with Jackson okay? He's not good and I know you've only been here for a couple of days but I don't want you to get hurt." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for the concern but I can take care of my self, Stiles." She said before walking off and he sighed. _Failed Mission._

"Hey, babe. Why was Malia over here?" Lydia asked walking up to Stiles and his jeep.

"Why are you so late?" He asked ignoring her question.

"My class had to stay in an extra 5 minutes, chill." She told him and then got into his jeep and Stiles walked over to the other side of the car and he saw Malia's bus drive by. He also saw Malia sitting next to Alison, laughing. _She looks so beautiful. _

—

Once Malia got home she ran upstairs and did her homework and then started to get ready for the concert with Jackson. It was 8:30, and he still hadn't come. She was starting to loose hope. _Maybe Stiles and Alison were right. _

**Hey, Malia. I'm here. Sorry I was late. **She read the text from Jackson and went downstairs and told her dad she was heading out and he told her not to stay out too late.

"Hey, sorry I was late. My car wouldn't start and I had to get my dad to help me." He told her. _Sure, you car was broken. _She thought but didn't voice it and instead told him that it was okay and they drove off.

**Okay, really really short chapter. Sorry about that. The next chapter though is going to be the date, that's not a date but everyone knows is a date. **

**Please Review :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Date Talk

Chapter 5: Date Talk

"So where do you wanna eat?" Jackson asked Malia as they pulled up at the mall.

"Um, I don't know really know any good places." Malia said.

"That's okay. There's this really nice Indian restaurant. You like Indian?" Jacksons asked and Malia nodded and they walked to the restaurant.

—

Lydia had dragged Stiles to the mall to go shopping, "Why can't one of your friends go with you?" Stiles whined.

"Because they were all busy with homework but I finished it in class and you're my boyfriend now, that means going shopping with me." Lydia told him and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes. Do you know how many times Jackson went shopping with me?" Lydia told him.

"Your seriously playing that card, Lydia?" Stiles glared.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. That was wrong. I just wish you liked shopping with me, baby." Lydia apologised running her hand up and down his arm.

"Okay let's just go." Stiles said and wrapped his arm around her. _I wonder if Malia is on her date now. I wish I was there with her._

—

Meanwhile, Jackson and Malia had just ordered the meals at the restaurant. "So, why'd you move?" Jackson asked.

"Um, my mum and sister died in a car crash. My dad just wanted to move to a new town, too many old memories." Malia told him.

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible. I'm so sorry." Jackson said.

"Yeah, it doesn't help when your dad blames you. I was in the car and I survived." Malia explained.

"Well, it's not your fault you survived. He should be happy he didn't loose you as well." Jackson said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's probably not good date talk." Malia laughed.

"To be honest, I've been out of the game for so long, I don't even know how to do this anymore. Lydia and I were together for 2 years." Jackson said as there meals arrived.

"Yeah, I had a boyfriend before I moved. It sucks." Malia agreed.

"Did you guys spilt because you were moving?"

"No, he cheated on me." Malia told him.

"Ouch, what a douche." Jackson said.

"Yeah but I got over it." Malia smiled and so did Jackson. _Maybe he isn't that bad… _

—

"I'm hungry, Stiles. We should stop somewhere for food." Lydia said.

"Yeah, I guess I could use a break from carrying all your bags…" Stiles said in a joking matter so he wouldn't anger Lydia but in his mind, he meant it for real.

"Oh, look that Indian place you were telling me about. Let's go there." Lydia said.

"Okay." Stiles agreed.

"Table for two." Lydia told the waitress and she led them towards the back, which they soon realised was a bad idea when they saw Malia and Jackson. They didn't even notice them, because they were too busy laughing at Jackson's joke and Stiles wanted to wipe that smile of his face.

"Hey, guys." Stiles said and Lydia glared at him. She didn't want a awkward encounter.

"Oh, hey Stiles, Lydia." Malia said, recovering from her laughter.

"Hey, guys. I thought you were going to the concert?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't start for an hour. Actually, we should probably go, otherwise were going to be late." Jackson said and Malia nodded.

Jackson, put a $100 on the table as he got up and Stiles was just looking at it like it had 2 heads.

"It's just a $100 bill, Stiles." Jackson laughed and got Malia's hand, "Let's go."

"Bye Stiles, Lydia." Malia said over her shoulder and Stiles waved but Lydia just rolled her eyes.

"That was awkward." Lydia said and they sat down.

"_Just _a $100 bill? Is he rich or something?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, have you seen the car he drives?" Lydia said, browsing the menu.

"Do you um think Jackson will um try uh, anything with her tonight?" Stiles asked. He knew it was an awkward question to ask his girlfriend, but he wanted to know what she thought. _I really hope she says no or I'm going hurt him._

"Probably, that's the only reason he asked her out anyway. Why?"

"Wait, how'd you know that?" Stiles asked ignoring her question.

"Jackson told me in class the other day. I was 'Why are you even going out with her?' and he told me, it was because she was hot and he wanted to get lucky." Lydia explained.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Nothing I would have said would've helped, and it's not like I care were broken up, he can sleep with whoever he wants." Lydia told him and Stiles cringed when she said, 'sleep with'.

—

When they got there seats at the concert Malia saw what good seats that they were. Jackson got seats in the front row.

"These are awesome seats!" Malia said.

"Yep, I'm kinda of rich." Jackson bragged, and Malia smiled on the outside but mentally rolled her eyes.

During the concert, Jackson kept putting his arm around her or his hand on her thigh and it was making her uncomfortable.

"This is my favourite song!" Malia told him over the music as, 'All You Had To Do Was Stay' came on and stood up to dance, as a way to get way from Jackson's wondering hand.

"Yeah, cool." Jackson said not paying attention. He was on his phone.

After the concert, Jackson bought Malia some merch. Malia had offered to pay, but Jackson didn't let her.

"Thank you so much for this." Malia said, referring to her concert t-shirt.

"Stop saying that babe. It was $40, not a million." He told her smiling and she smiled back and they headed to the car. Even though she had a great time with him, she couldn't help but think it'd would have been better with Stiles.

**Hey, guys! So finally, the date is done and plus I'm sorry that this is looking like a Jackson/Malia fic but I promise you it isn't and I'm pretty sure Stiles and Malia are going to get together soon. I don't really have a plan for the story, I just kinda of make it up as I go. So if you have any ideas than please feel free to let me know if there's anything you wanna see and I'll have a look :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Lies & Rumours

Chapter 6: Lies & Rumours.

Jackson pulled up to Malia's house. "This was fun."

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for taking me." Malia said and leaned in to get her purse but Jackson had other ideas and started kissing her.

Malia pulled back, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Grooming my unicorn. What do you think I'm doing?" He replied and Malia just rolled her eyes.

"This is the only reason you took me out right? To 'get lucky'." Malia said.

"Well, it wasn't because I wanted to take things slow." Jackson told her. "Come on, you'd actually thought that'd I took you to a _Taylor Swift _concert because I like her music? No, I think we both know the real reason." He said leaning in to kiss her again.

"You're a douce, you know that?" Malia said and grabbing her purse and getting out of the car. "Here, keep your stupid $40 shirt."

—

The next day when Malia walked into school everyone was looking at her. Girls were saying things like, 'slut' and 'whore' and guys were looking at her like she was the last piece of pizza.

Alison ran up to her, "How could you? I can't believe you slept with Jackson! After what I told you!"

Malia felt like punching something, or someone. "What?! I did not sleep with Jackson. Ew, who told you that?"

"Jackson's been going around telling people you hooked up last night." Alison explained, "And I'm sorry. Of course you wouldn't sleep with him."

"It's fine. Right now I have bigger problems, like killing Jackson." Malia said before walking off to find him.

When she found him was in front of Lydia's locker. She was yelling at him and Stiles was there trying to calm her down.

"You, you slut!" Lydia cried.

"Excuse me? I know what you think happened last night but nothing happened. I'm not a slut." Malia said before adding, "Unlike you."

"What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me. Pretending you actually like Stiles when you're just using him to make Jackson jealous!" Malia said.

"Back off, Malia. You don't know anything. Lydia is not using me, and she's not a slut. You are though, I can't believe you slept with him and don't go saying, 'He's lying.' Maybe I would have believed you if you actually took my advice and stayed away but you didn't ." Stiles said and Malia felt her heart break.

"Yeah, you're right. I did sleep with him. I'm a huge slut!" Malia said and walked up to Jackson and started making out with him. Jackson was pretty confused but didn't question it.

"Come on baby, let's leave these two whores." Lydia said grabbing Stiles arm and dragging him away. Stiles hated seeing Malia kiss Jackson. He had wanted to kiss her. Of course he knew she didn't sleep with him, even now he knew she was lying because she was upset and angry about what he said. _It's all my fault. _

—

At lunch Malia tried walling up to Alison's table but Lydia was there. "Sorry, these seats are taken." Lydia smirked.

"Oh, sorry." Malia mumbled.

"It's okay babe you can seat with me." Jackson said wrapping his arm around her. Malia felt really uncomfortable, she hadn't planned on Jackson thinking much into there little make out session before.

"Right." Malia said. She didn't want to sit with Jackson but it was better than sitting alone and having people making fun of her for something that's not even true. 

Stiles watched as Malia walked off with Jackson. He barley heard Lydia talking about how much of slut she was. He really was getting over Lydia's attitude, Stiles always thought that if he ever got the chance to date Lydia that'd he'd be overjoyed and that dating her would be a dream and perfect but now all he wants is Malia. Stiles knew she hadn't been here long, but she already seems better that Lydia. He knows what he wants now, and what he wants is Malia.

**Okay, so very short chapter. Sorry about that. And also this chapter is very idk how to say it, drama-filled? I know I said that Jackson and Malia weren't going to date-date and they're not. I kinda of just threw the whole thing to make Stiles realise that he wants to be with Malia cause if there was no threat to her heart than I don't think he'd ever realise. Anyway, now he has so expect some Staila soon! **


	7. Chapter 7: Finally

**I just want to say thank you, for all the wonderful reviews you guys leave me. It's always so nice and I just want to say it means a lot, so thank you. Also, someone said that they didn't like the was I was writing Lydia. I know that she isn't that person anymore and I actually like Lydia.. just not with Stiles and this is just a story I'm not saying this is how she is in the show. **

Chapter 7: Finally.

Stiles walked into school today looking for Malia, he really needed to tell how he felt before she got anymore serious with Jackson.

He went up to her locker and saw her there with Jackson and he did _not _like what he saw.

"Come on babe, it'll be fun." Jackson said and was trying to kiss her neck and was touching her a thigh a little too much.

"No. Jackson I said no, get off me!" Malia said and that was enough for Stiles. He ran over there and pulled Jackson off her.

"She said no Jackson. So just give up!" Stiles yelled.

"Why do you care so much? Aren't you busy banging Lydia?" He asked.

Stiles had enough and punched him and Jackson punched him back and by now a teacher had broken them apart.

"Go to the nurses both of you! Then I want to see you in the deputy's office!"

"What the hell was that, Stiles?" Malia asked as walked with him to the nurse.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. You're not a slut, far from it. I'm really sorry." Stiles said ignoring Malia's question.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm sorry for making out with Jackson. I didn't sleep with Jackson." She told him.

"I kinda of figured." Stiles smiled.

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you're girlfriend."

"About that, I think I'm going to break up with Lydia. I've always had this huge crush on her, I thought I was in love with her but now that I have actually dated her I've realised that it's not her I want to be with." Stiles said as they came up to the nurses.

"Yeah, uh I've got to get to class. Um, feel better." Malia said before walking off. _Was he talking about me? I hope he is. _

—

At lunch before he went to sit down, Stiles went too look for Lydia. "Hey Lydia, wait up."

"Hey, Stiles. I heard about what happened. Why were you defending that bitch?" She asked.

"Look Lydia, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't want to be with you anymore. I've always has this huge crush on you and I've dreamed about what it'd be like to be with you but now that I have, I just don't think I want to anymore. It's not how I thought it'd be. I'm sorry." Stiles told her.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations Stiles." Lydia said a tear falling from her eye. She didn't want to cry in front of him so she started to walk away.

"Lydia, wait!" Stiles called.

"Wait for what? For you tell me you're sorry? Well, I know you are and I don't care." Lydia told him, Stiles didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, this was the first time he was breaking up with someone.

Lydia walked away and Stiles let her. He sighed and punched the closet locker. It wasn't that movie punch when he ends up denting the locker, the locker ended up denting his hand.

"Shit!" He yelled holding his hand.

"Stiles?"

"Malia? What are you doing here? I thought you were at lunch with the guys." Stiles said feeling kinda of embarrassed.

"I- I forgot my science book from my locker." She explained walking up to her locker which happened to be the one Stiles punched.

"You punched my locker?" Malia asked sounding a little amused.

"Yeah, I just broke up with Lydia. She didn't take very well and I feel like a pile of dirt." Stiles admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I know how much you cared for her." Malia said and sat down next to Stiles on the floor.

"It's okay. I was kinda of over her anyway, I realised I want to be with someone else." He said looking at her. "That person is you, Malia."

Stiles leaned in and kissed Malia.

"I've been waiting to do that ever since you walked into my math class." Stiles said.

"I'm glad you finally did." Malia smiled.

**Omg, okay so they finally got together after like 7 chapters. It's why I named the chapter finally. **

**Review if you wanna :) **


End file.
